It's Only A Movie
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: The meisters and weapons decide to have a movie night before a trip to the beach...as is usual, not everything goes as planned. Half SoulxKid, half Black Star x Patty. Cute, fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: I've been writing this all week, it's the longest thing I've ever written. 21 pages...and over 7000 words...my fingers hurt~ *dies***

**BSxPatty is my second favourite pairing after SoulxKid, so I filed it under them...plus there's like a shitload of SoKi fluff here, so...enjoy!**

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE. 2 MINUTES OF YOUR TIME IS NOT MUCH. Pwease? :3**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Patty. I'm telling you right now, it's impossible."<p>

The blonde scowled, screwing up her face in concentration.  
>"It's not, I just…I don't listen to music that much!"<br>"Excuses, excuses…hey, if a big star like me can't do it, what chance does someone like you have?"

The maniac laughter that followed my comment was met by the younger Thompson sister tackling me to the ground, and holding me in a headlock.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I'LL BREAK YOUR FRIGGIN' NECK!"

In spite of the position I was in, I couldn't help but grin. It was just typical Patty, and this was her idea of fun-a good ol' rough and tumble.

"Patty, I really think you should let Black Star go now…" the gentle voice of my weapon called. Somewhat reluctantly, the girl obliged, clambering off me with about as much grace as a bull in a china shop.

It was a typical Friday night for us-by that I mean me, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul and Kid. Occasionally Crona, but tonight wasn't one of those nights. Seeing as tomorrow we had a trip to the beach planned, we'd decided to spend the night at Soul and Maka's apartment for a sleepover. As per usual, we'd stocked up on horror films.

Maka sighed, and turned to Patty.  
>"What are you two arguing about anyway?"<p>

Patty huffed, and I grinned.

"Well…I told her that anyone who isn't a Journey fan doesn't know any other song by them apart from Don't Stop Believing. And she was determined to prove me wrong."

"Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'", Soul and Kid announced simultaneously, before glancing at one another and looking away, blushing.

Liz smirked.  
>"Okay, I can see there's an interesting story behind this. Spill!"<p>

Soul spoke up.  
>"Well…uh…heh…we were having sex the other night with the radio on…and the song started playing…"<p>

As the room erupted with laughter, Kid blushed further, the bright red staining his pale face.

They'd been dating for about a year now. After the kishin had been defeated, life wasn't as hectic anymore, and seeing as Soul was to become one of Lord Death's death scythes, they'd grown closer until one day, they came out and announced their relationship. It was a shock at first, but I'm okay with it. Soul's my best friend, and it'll stay that way whether he likes chicks or dicks.

Seeing his boyfriend's embarrassment, he opened his arms and beckoned for Kid to come and sit with him. Placing himself right between the scythe's legs, the shinigami rested his head on Soul's chest. The girls all let out a silent "Aww~" and even I had to admit, they looked pretty cute together.

Patty cleared her throat.  
>"OKAY, WHEN WE'RE ALL DONE WITH THIS FLUFFY LOVE-SESSION, CAN WE PLEEEEEEAAAAASE STICK A MOVIE ON?"<p>

I grinned, and picked up the DVD I'd brought specially.

"You feeling brave?"  
>"Hellz yea!"<br>"You sure?"  
>"Obviously!"<br>"Then are you ready for…" I turned the box so she could read the title. "Piranha 3D?"

Liz, Maka and Tsubaki groaned from their seats on the sofa, whilst the blonde cheered.

"I don't see what's so scary about a bunch of fish, you've gotta be a real pussy to be afraid of _that_!"

Maka and Tsubaki stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, whilst I loaded the disc into the DVD player, and hit the play button. Patty leapt up and turned out all the lights.

"To make it feel more cinema-ish", she smiled.

Five minutes later, we had all taken our seats-me and Patty on the floor, and Maka, Liz and Tsubaki on the sofa. Soul and Kid moved over to the single person chair, where they snuggled up together. Soul held his arms protectively around Kid and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

The opening credits played as I passed around the 3D glasses. I'd seen this film a couple of times on my own, so I wasn't really phased by it anymore. It was an 18 Rating though, so I was kinda looking forward to seeing everyone else's reactions.

Within the first few minutes, someone was already dead, in quite a gruesome way. A lone fisherman was out on a lake when a gigantic chasm opened up under the water, freeing the prehistoric fish. In whirlwind or blood, guts and gore, the old man was torn apart and eaten. Patty rolled around on the floor laughing as a hand-stripped of it's flesh, right to the bone-shot out of the water, before slowly sinking beneath the waves.

This was going to be fun.

Along with the guts and gore, the movie had chicks, too. As in, naked chicks, underwater, filming a scene for a porno. Drops of blood trickled out of my nose. The blonde next to me picked up on this.

"BLACK STAR'S GETTING HORNYYYYYY~!"

Everyone stared at me, laughing. I dove on top of the pistol, and clamped my hand over her mouth. She bit it in response, and I pulled away.

As the movie went on, more people started getting killed, and the gruesomeness stacked up.

During about midway through the film, a brunette girl was parasailing topless over the ocean, with a boatload of guys cheering at her. Naturally, Soul and I yelled a loud chorus of "BOOBIESSSS~!" at the screen. Expecting Kid to react somewhere along the lines of reaper-chopping his boyfriend's brains out, we were all pretty shocked when he didn't respond. A quick glance gave us our answer. He'd fallen asleep in Soul's arms.

The scythe ran his fingers through Kid's hair, and shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position. The shinigami mumbled slightly, gripping onto Soul's shirt and pressing his face further into his chest.

"Hey, sleepy, you want to go crash in my room for a while?"

Kid nodded softly.

Scooping him up, Soul carried his barely-awake lover out of the room bridal style.

I chuckled slightly, turning my attention back to the film. The parasailing girl had been lowered into the water where all the piranha were waiting. The men on the boat tried desperately to hoist her back into the air, but by the time they did so, most of her lower half was missing, and she was either dead or unconscious.

Liz and Tsubaki looked away, covering their faces with their hands. Maka was holding a pillow under her chin, preparing herself for the _really _gory bits.

And Patty?

Well.

She was rolling around on the floor, clutching her stomach and howling with laughter.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you some kind of psycho, or something?"  
>"Maaaaaaaybe~"<p>

I grinned at the girl. She really was something else.

However, her cheerful demeanour faltered slightly during the last half hour.

During a large beach party, the now-enormous army of fish swarmed and attacked, first biting a ginger girl in an inflatable ring, her blood drawing in the pack. Blood, limbs and piranhas flew everywhere, two even fighting over a severed penis. When the winner was done with it, it burped it up at the screen, which, in 3D, was pretty damn hilarious.

As two men attempted to carry a severely injured woman out of the water, her injuries proved too great, and she literally fell apart in their hands. Mangled, half eaten corpses were left floating in the water, dying people mixing in with the dead. Bodies were strewn across the beach and pier as the survivors ran for their lives.

Leaning over to Patty, I whispered, "Isn't this great?"

She nodded shakily, a smile still etched across her face, but her eyes wide and fearful.

Maka had finally raised her cushion to her face, protecting herself from the horror. Liz and Tsubaki were unsuccessfully trying to hide behind it too.

Sighing, I stood up.

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

The younger Thompson whipped around to face me.

"Hell no! I gotta see how it ends!"  
>"But you're scared. You're practically pissing yourself."<br>"No I'm not! I don't get scared. It's just a film, it's not real…"

I didn't believe her, but I obliged, seating myself beside her once more.

By the time the film was almost over, she was physically shaking, and clutching onto my arm for dear life. I held one arm around her in response.

"T-tell me when it's over, okay?"  
>"Patty, seriously, this is like the last minute of the film. You gotta watch it. They left it open for a seeequeeeellll~"<p>

With a groan, she opened her eyes. As the scene began to draw to a close, she started to mellow out. Unfortunately, I knew what was coming, so I got her to look away at the last second.

"Err..hey! Where's Soul?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

As she turned, the other girls screamed.

I sighed, relieved.

The credits rolled, and I turned the TV off, not bothering to take the disc out. Patty as stood up, still wondering where Soul was.  
>"Seriously, that was the most disgusting film I've ever seen. You owe me, Black Star. Big time", Maka growled.<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you guys'd get scared. Only a star as big as myself could sit through that entire movie without screaming!"

Tsubaki gave me a sceptical look.

"Oh really, Black Star? I seem to remember you screaming like a little girl and refusing to go anywhere _near _water for a month afterwards."

I flushed with embarrassment as the other girls laughed.

Patty bounded to the middle of the room, back to her normal, chipper self.

"PJ TIMEEEE~"

Nodding in agreement, I rummaged through my bag, pulling out the pair of grey sweats I'd brought to sleep in. Liz stood up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom.."

No-one really paid her much attention as she left the room, until we heard a loud scream, along with several muffled voices yelling and lots of banging.

"I wonder what's going on in there? I hope sis is alright…"

Maka gulped.

"I-I hope she's not found a piranha in the bathtub or something…"

"GET IN THERE, NOW. I SWEAR TO GOD I AM THIS CLOSE TO KILLING YOU TWO!"

A group of footsteps announced Soul and Kid's return, along with a pissed-looking Liz. As they entered the room, we all either gasped or burst out laughing.

Soul was shirtless, whilst Kid was only wearing his boxers and dress shirt. Both were covered in a layer of sweat, and red in the face.

"I caught them", Liz began, annoyance evident in her voice. "Having sex on the bathroom floor."

I stared at the embarrassed couple, who were now looking at the floor ashamed, in shock.

"I-I thought you went to take Kid to crash on your bed?"

Soul scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah…I did. But when he woke up, he wanted to brush his teeth, so I followed him into the bathroom, and, well…"

Everyone Excalibur-faced, and Liz shoved them forward.

"Stay in here until we're all got changed. Can't you guys go _one night_without needing to have sex? Seriously!"

She left the room again, muttering to herself.

Soul walked back to the chair he and Kid had been curled up in earlier, pulling the shinigami with him. As Kid sat on his lap, he smiled, and moved so they could both get comfy. Maka clicked her tongue at them.

"Honestly, you guys…not cool…"

Soul dragged his fingers through his hair.  
>"Sorry…it's just…heat of the moment, you know?"<p>

He nipped Kid's cheek affectionately.

"Tsk. It's a good thing you two are cute together."

The couple grinned, and moved closer, occasionally pecking one another on the lips. Before long, they were really going at it, Kid straddling Soul's hips and tongues caught in a fierce battle. If Tsubaki hadn't cleared her throat when she did, I have a feeling we may have witnessed something similar to what Liz saw.

Everyone took it in turns to look away whilst one person got changed, starting with Patty and ending with Maka, until soon enough we were all in our PJs.

Liz returned to the room in a better mood, practically throwing herself down on the sofa.

"What'dya say, a couple more films before we go to sleep? I don't know about you guys, but I'm not tired yet."

We all nodded in agreement, and I picked up the first DVD my hands landed on.

_Paranormal Activity 2_.

I held it up so they could see what it was.

"This okay?"  
>"Yeah, that ones fine. I've got <em>The Blair Witch Project<em>for us all to watch afterwards", Maka chimed in.

It didn't take a genius to work out who'd told her to buy that.

Removing the disc from earlier, I replaced it with the new one, and flicked through the trailers and menus until the film started.

Turning out all the lights again, we took our seats and got comfy.

The film was really awesome. I'd never seen it before, so whenever a scary part came up, I jumped along with the rest of my friends.

Me and Patty were spread out on the floor, wide-eyed and trembling slightly. The film was about halfway over, and had started to get creepier and creepier. No-one in the room made a sound, which intensified the effect.

Kid was literally on the edge of his seat, staring fearfully at the screen. Soul noticed this, and grinned. Leaning forward so his face was right next to his boyfriend's, he took a deep breath in and blew into Kid's ear.

As the action was unexpected, the shinigami acted on reflex, spinning around and punching Soul in the face. The scythe groaned, clutching the hit area. Kid covered his hand with his mouth in shock.

"Dammit, Kid! What'd you do that for?"  
>"I-I wasn't expecting you to do that! I'm so sorry…"<p>

Soul sighed, and pulled Kid into a hug.  
>"It's okay, you didn't do it on purpose…"<p>

The rest of the movie passed on in silence, only broken whenever we screamed. When it was over, we changed the discs over and watched Maka's DVD, followed by some more that Patty had chosen specially. For such a cheerful girl, the films were awfully…disturbing.

The one we were currently watching was called _The Evil Dead_, and the girl was absolutely transfixed. It was shocking how, after being so afraid of Piranha, she was watching this like it was a kid's film.

I held my hands over my eyes as one of the characters was violently raped by none other than a possessed tree. One of the girls was crying slightly, whilst the other two hid behind a pillow shared between them. Soul had his hands over Kid's eyes, who in turn held them there tight. The albino's own were squeezed shut, a grimace on his face.

Turning to the giggling blonde, I growled.

"Turn this off, _now_."  
>"Pft! I don't hear anyone else complaining. Stop being such as wuss!"<p>

A loud chorus of protest erupted, begging her to take the disc out. Patty pouted.

"B-but…I watched Black Star's scary film…why can't he watch mine?"  
>"Because", Kid began, daring to move Soul's hands. "Black Star's film didn't involve…<em>that<em>…"

The woman was on her back, screaming, as a branch crawled up her…nether regions. The shinigami's face paled, and he shrunk backwards.

Deciding enough was enough, I leapt up, and clicked the eject button on the DVD player. The image on the screen vanished, and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Black Star…remember what I said about you owing me earlier…?" Maka croaked, trembling.  
>"Yeah…?"<br>"Forget about it. Turning that off was enough."

I grinned slightly, turning to face Patty.

"What were you thinking, showing us that?"  
>"I-I just wanted to bring a scary film…"<br>"There's a fine line between scary and total mindfuck, you idiot!"

Tears formed in her cerulean eyes, and she looked away.  
>"I'm sorry…"<p>

Sighing, I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
>"It's okay. You didn't mean to…did you?"<br>"No! I mean, I wanted to see Kid act like a little girl-"

Everyone laughed, causing the shinigami to huff and cross his arms.

"-but I didn't mean to scare everyone like that. I thought you guys would like zombie films…"

She stood up, and went to sit next to Liz, who pulled her into a comforting hug. Tsubaki sighed, glancing around at everyone.

"Come on guys…let's try and get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

There were several murmurs of agreement, so Maka and I stood up to pass everyone their sleeping bags.

"You know", she whispered softly. "You shouldn't yell at Patty. You know how unstable she is."  
>"I know..she just got to me, I guess…"<p>

The scythemeister handed me three bags, whilst holding three herself.

"Hey, Maka? There's seven of us, we've only got six…"

She Excalibur-faced.

"I know. Soul told Kid they could share a bag, so he didn't bring his."

Liz groaned.  
>"Seriously, you guys! If you try any funny business during the night, I will honestly rip your friggin' dicks off!"<p>

The couple chuckled, not phased by her comment.

We decided to sleep where we'd sat, to avoid having to create another arrangement. Patty, somewhat reluctantly, set her pink sleeping bag down next to my blue one. Guilt rose up inside me, and as she lay down, I grabbed her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and called you an idiot. You're not. I was just scared…I guess now I know how you felt earlier watching _my _film…I'm sorry for that too."

She gave a gentle grin, and closed her eyes.  
>"Thank you…"<p>

Pretty soon, she was gone, fast asleep, inaudible breaths passing her soft lips.

Everyone else was out of it too. The girls were sat at awkward positions, Liz's head hanging over the arm of the sofa, Tsubaki more or less upside down, and Maka sprawled over their laps. Soul had his arms around Kid again, both of them squashed tight together in the little space of the single sleeping bag.

Being the only one awake made me feel…bored? No, that's not the word. Not sad, either. What was the word I was looking for?

_Lonely._

"You don't have to be alone, you know~" a familiar, sing-song voice echoed through my head.

I spun around, but all that was facing me was darkness. The voice giggled, clear as day, the noise bouncing around the bleak space. I reached out, hoping that my fingers would make contact with something, _anything_, but no such luck. My breaths became short and shallow, pressure constricting my lungs, tightening to such a point I was sure they would burst.

And then she appeared.

Slowly, at first, bathed in a soft, white light that illuminated the room. Smooth, silken ribbons were wrapped elegantly around her arms, stopping at her fingers, were they tied into trailing bows. Butterfly-shaped clips adorned her short, blonde hair, messy bangs hanging above her innocent eyes. A floor-length, white gown clung to her curves, enhancing her beauty. Realising the trouble I was in, she ran to me, never once tripping over the over-long skirt, but revealing bare feet as she hitched it up to move faster.

"H-help..me!" I tried to scream, but no sound crawled free, only a choked and desperate gasp for air. The girl's eyes widened in fear, and her lower lip fell victim to a row of pearly-white upper teeth as she looked on desperately.

"Your heart can't hold on much longer."

Her voice was tainted by fear, causing a shiver to travel up my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.  
>I didn't want to make this girl afraid, not over me. I reached out a hand to her, wanting to offer comfort, but what she did next left me stunned.<p>

Throwing her arms around my neck, she pulled me into a kiss.

Although in shock, I responded by closing my eyes and moving my mouth in sync with hers. The tightening in my chest loosened, gradually, until it was all gone. Wrapping my arms around her thin waist, I never wanted to let her go.

The need for air, however, proved too great, and we broke apart, panting. As I prepared to move in for a second kiss, I found myself being blocked by an unseen force. The girl realised this, too, and started to pound her fists against it. As I ran my hands along the block, I found it ran the whole length of the blackness, into the unknown.

"B-Black Star…?"

I turned at the sound of my name, only to find the girl staring at me in fear. A puddle of water was starting to form around her feet, rapidly filling up her side of the darkness. I ran to her, knowing it was pointless, but I had to try. I kicked, punched and clawed at the force, desperately trying to free her. Pretty soon, the water had risen to the top, and she was left floating, her dress surrounding her eerily.

To my horror, a fish appeared at her side.

And not just any fish.

A piranha.

The monstrous creature bit at her leg, causing a small stream of thick, red liquid to spread through the water.

One bite draws blood.

The blood draws the pack.

In a scarily short amount of time, there were hundreds of them, encircling the girl, and surrounding her in a fearsome cage-like trap.

The water began to turn red, and I pounded my fists against the force furiously.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! LET HER GO!"

There was a tightening sensation around my left ankle, and I looked down, only to be greeted by the last thing I wanted to see.

A tree branch.

Slowly snaking it's way up my leg, determined to pull me down.

Trying, with little success, to shake it off, I pounded harder, desperate not to let the girl die.

With a sharp tug, the branch pulled me to the floor. I grunted as I made contact with a hard, unseen surface.

The demonic tree tugged, dragging me away into the blackness. I could feel more of them appear, trailing up my thighs, before violently ripping at the top of my trousers. I forced my eyes closed, unable to bear any of this anymore.

As a branch forced itself into me, I opened my mouth to scream, but the tightening returned. Silent cries wanted to burst from within me, desperate to be free.

I could feel the blood trickle out of me, slowly, warm and sickening, as I was slowly forced to endure this unbearable pain, my innocen-

I woke in a cold sweat.

Finding the energy to sit up, I glanced around the room, looking for a clock. I found one of the girl's mobiles and checked the time on that. The brightly-lit screen read 5:56 AM. Groaning, I flopped backwards.

"What's up?"

My eyes darted towards the sound of the voice. It was Soul, arms tucked casually behind his head and a concerned expression on his face. I shook my head dismissively.

"Nothing, I'm okay. Bad dream, I guess…"

"Yeah, I could tell. You were kicking and groaning for ages, it woke me up."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, earliest I've been up in a while though…"

He chuckled silently. We talked for about half an hour in hushed voices, so as not to disturb the others. Soul and I hadn't had a proper chat between just the two of us in a while, at least, not since he started dating Kid.

Who, I noticed, was no longer in the room.

"Dude, where the hell is Kid?"

"Huh?"

"Where is he?"

A smirk crawled onto the scythe's face as he leaned across his sleeping bag, grabbing the zip and undoing it gently. I shot him a puzzled expression, and he pressed one finger over his lips in a "shhhh"-ing motion as a response. He carefully peeled back the bag, smiling fondly as he did so.

There, fast asleep and curled up in a tiny ball, was the young reaper, his thin arms wrapped tight around Soul's waist.

"Aww…does he normally do that?"

"Yup. Every night. He'll go to sleep right next to me and by the next morning he's halfway down the bed."

"He doesn't like…you know…do _things _to you while you're asleep, does he?"

"Nah. I've stayed up a few nights just to see what he does. Turns out, he just curls up, slides down and clings onto me. I don't think he even realises he does it. Sure is cute though…" He stroked Kid's hair affectionately.

"How did you guys like, get together? Who made the first move?"

Soul scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"Well…erm…it's kind of complicated, see, we were kind of talking for a while, and somehow we kinda got talking about sex and stuff, and I asked if he'd ever slept with a girl…and he told me he was gay."

My eyes widened.

"Woah…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking at the time, too. He said I was the first person he ever told."

"Were you gay at the time?"

"Not quite. I was getting feelings for guys, but I still liked girls like Blair too. It was confusing. I thought I was possibly bi, but knowing Kid was gay made me think things over a bit, and I realised that the things I liked about girls were too superficial. After that, well…you can guess."

"So did you ask him out, or..?"

"I can't quite remember. I think it was something along the lines of him suffering an OCD attack, so I kissed him to shut him up."

"Did he kiss back?"

The scythe smiled, and gently ran his forefinger down his boyfriend's pale face.

"What do you think?"

I smiled, looking away, over to the sleeping blonde gently snoring away beside me.

"You like her, don't you?"

"N-no, don't be daft, of course I don't!"

Soul's shark-like grin grew wider, if even physically possible.

"You likeeeeee heeeeeeeer~"

"Shut up."

"Face it, Black Star. You'd be perfect together."

Ignoring the smirking boy, I settled myself back to sleep which, thankfully, this time was dreamless and peaceful.

* * *

><p>I was woken a few hours later by Liz prodding me hard in the ribs with her foot.<p>

"Come on, get up. We're all waiting for you."

"Huh?"

The pistol rolled her eyes.

"We're almost ready to go! Come on, it'll take hours to get to the beach. The last thing we need is you holding us up. Get ready so we can go!"

Groaning, I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag and rolled it up, returning it to it's carrier. I grabbed my toothbrush and my swimming trunks, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Patty was stood waiting, her short hair pulled into pigtails and her bangs pushed out of her face with one of what I assumed were Soul's hair bands.

"Hey, Black Star! Why are you up so late? Aren't you excited? I've never been to a beach before, it'll be fun! I can't wait to make some sandcastles, you wanna help? Ooh! Or get an ice cream. I know you can get them anywhere but sis says they're more special at the beach…"

I let her carry on with her excited speech, half-listening, half-checking her out. She really was pretty. The prettiest girl out of our group, in her own way. We got on well enough, did I really feel that way about her?

"-ack Staaaaaaaar?"

The weapon screeched my name in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Er, yeah?"

She giggled, scrunching her face up as she did.

"You looked so FUNNY! Seriously! You had this whole 'back in five minutes' look about you!"

I cocked an eyebrow at the comment, but smiled along with her. I guess I really did like her in that way. Deciding it was now or never, I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Patty? I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…"

Chickening out, I changed my mind.

"I was wondering, who's in the bathroom?"

"Oh! I dunno, let me check."

Before I could stop her, the blonde charged at the door, knocking it off it's hinges. The sound of a shower running water could be heard inside, as well as some muffled moans. Realising who it was and what they were doing, I gently dragged Patty away.

"Come on! How about, for the fun of it, we brush our teeth in the kitchen sink? You wanna do that?"

"Yeah!"

I pulled her into the kitchen, subtly slipping my hand into hers. The warmth radiating from her felt…_right_. Like my hand belonged in hers.

Reaching the sink, she yanked it free, and stuck her toothbrush under the tap, before adding a large amount of toothpaste. I followed suit, and we brushed our teeth in a comfortable silence, only broken by a loud bang coming from the bathroom.

"AGH! FUCK!"

"Shit, Kid! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Owww…"

"C'mere, let me help you…"

A few rustles and murmurs sounded, before Soul walked out of the bathroom, butt naked, carrying Kid bridal style. A large towel was completely wrapped around him, and a red mark was forming on the left side of his forehead. Patty and I stared on, wide-eyed, at the display, neither of us knowing exactly what to say.

"Erm, Soul?"

The scythe spun around, obviously not having seen us. He grinned, unashamed of his exposure.

"Morning! Nice day, isn't it?"

I facepalmed.

"For the love of God, man, put some clothes on!"

He made a tutting noise, before walking back to the living room, setting his uke down on the couch. Rummaging through their bags, he pulled out their swimming trunks, and two T-shirts.

I looked away as they got changed, instead focusing my attention on Patty. She, being the wonderful pervert she is, was watching them intently, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Hey, you do realise the bathroom's free, right?

"Huh? Oh! Yeaaa, but I'm nearly done now, so there's not much point in going in. You can use it, though."

"Hmm…okay."

Spitting the last of my toothpaste into the sink, I walked back to the bathroom. The mirror was steamed up and the whole room smelt like sweat and soap. Splashing my face with water, I eyed my reflection in the mirror.

"That's it. A star like me doesn't chicken out. I'm gonna ask her. Today."

* * *

><p>"Turn the air-con up, it's freaking boiling in here!" moaned Liz, fanning herself with her hand.<p>

Four of us-me, her, Tsubaki and Maka-were all cooped up in my weapon's car, headed for the beach. Despite how irritating her complaints were, the pistol was right, it was like a sauna in here. I turned up the dial on the AC, sighing in relief as the cool air hit my face.

I savoured it while I could, we were only about 10 minutes away from our destination.

Looking out the window, I could almost imagine how excited Patty must be feeling.

The streets were lined with vendors selling sweets, souvenirs, fresh fish and magazines, and all the shops that surrounded them were painted bright, lively colours that intensified the cheerfulness of the sea-front town. Sighing contentedly, I lay back in my seat.

Soon enough, we'd arrived, parked up, and met with the others. Kid was now sporting an angry bruise from earlier, much to his distress. I was pretty sure I heard him begging Soul to make another one on the right side to make them symmetrical.

Grabbing the towels and bags out of the boot, I lead the way down the promenade to the beach.

Getting a spot was easy, there was hardly anyone there. We chose somewhere near to the water, but not where we would have to move when the tide came in. I purposely set my towel right next to Patty's, hoping I would get a chance to talk to her. Unfortunately, she was somewhat hyper, making any kind of interaction impossible.

The six of us watched on as she ran, full speed, and dived head first into the clear blue sea, still wearing her clothes. As she resurfaced, she grinned at us all.

"Come on in, the water's lovely~!"

We couldn't help but laugh, as we began to strip down to our swimwear. Maka had brought a miniature tent, kind of like the ones kids use when they camp outside in the garden, and I gave her a hand as she set it up.

"What did you bring this for?"

"Oh, you know. So Kid'd have somewhere to go when he wants to sit down. I'm not having him ruin the day by complaining he's got an asymmetrical sunburn or whatever."

"Yeah…"

After we finished setting up, I followed Patty's lead and legged it into the sea. She was right-it felt amazing. All my muscles relaxed, and I closed my eyes and floated on my back for a while.

"Hey, Black Star! Wakey-wakey!"

The second I opened my eyes, I was met by a facefull of water. Coughing and spluttering, I looked around, greeted by the sight of the giggling blonde, clad in a white bikini and holding a large water gun. Seeing as she was raising it to take aim again, I took a deep breath and ducked under water.

I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes, so as not to have them stung by the salty waves. Spotting Patty's legs, I swam towards them, and grabbed her ankles, pulling her under too.

There was a startled gasp from the surface, before her face appeared in front of mine. Her pigtails were being tugged at by the gentle current, giving her a faux mellow demeanour. Her smile no longer looked crazed and excitable, but innocent and sweet.

I leaned forward slowly, closer and closer until our foreheads were touching.

_This is it, I'm finally going in, I'm gonna-_

The need for oxygen became too great, and I quickly pulled us both back to the surface, sucking in as much air as I could when we got there.

I couldn't believe it-I'd missed my chance.

Patty looked as if she was about to open her mouth to speak, but her elder sister interrupted her.

"Patty! Black Star! Come on, lunch!"

I hadn't realised how long we'd been in the sea, but judging by the amount of people who'd suddenly appeared, I'd say it had been at least half an hour.

I trudged back to the shore, the blonde close behind me. Tsubaki had prepared us all sandwiches before we left, and thankfully they hadn't spoiled on the journey. Seating myself between Liz and Soul, I grabbed one from the carrier bag she'd brought them in and took a bite.

It was really good, but then again, so are most things my weapon makes.

Patty chose to sit beside Maka, and the two quickly started a deep conversation about who knows what, from what I picked up it was mainly just girly crap.

"Where'd you get that bikini?"

"Oh, Primark. It was like two dollars, cos all the straps were in a huge knot."

"I love it when they do that, make it ridiculously cheap cos they can't be arsed to sort out the problem. I bought a two pack of eyeliner from there a few weeks ago for 25 cents because one of the pencils had fallen over in the pack."

"No way!"

"Yea!"

I seriously felt like hitting myself in the head. Why does she act like this around the other girls? I prefer how she normally is-boisterous and loud. The scythe beside me picked up on my mood.

"What's up?"

"You were right", I muttered, glancing in the pistol's direction. "I like her."

Soul sighed, and looked at her too.

"Dude, just ask her out already. It's obvious she's into you as well."

"Really?"

"Of course. You guys just click, you know? Do it. After lunch, ask her out. No excuses."

I grinned, and nodded.

"Fine…oh hey, what happened with you and Kid this morning?"

The reaper, who had been leaning against Soul's shoulder, staring at the crystal clear waves and nibbling his sandwich, looked up at the sound of his name.

"Huh?"

I pointed at the bruise on his head.

"What were you guys doing? I heard you moaning in the shower-Patty kicked the door down. What happened after that?"

Kid glared up at his boyfriend.

"Tell him and I'll kill you."

The scythe grinned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, babe. What you heard was Kid giving me a BJ. After that…well. I decided to try something different."

Kid was covering his face with his hands, a deep blush staining his pale cheeks.

"…what did you do?"

"We tried sex standing up."

I was pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers by now. Soul burst out laughing at my expression.

"T-then what?"

"I kinda…dropped him. And he hit his head on the tap."

The reaper groaned, clutching his injured skull.

"I can't believe you did that…seriously, ow…"

Soul kissed the bruise gently.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it next time. Promise."

"I know you won't, because there's not gonna _be_ a next time!"

"Awww, come on, don't be a spoilsport!"

"No! Stick to how we normally do it! Why did we even have to do it like that in the first place?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Having your head smashed against a bathroom tap doesn't count as fun in my book! What makes you think I'm willing to try it again?"

"Hmmm…this?"

With that, Soul crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The shinigami's muffled protests were eventually drowned out by lustful moans as they fell backwards, making out on the flawless white sand.

Our group had gone quiet, instead more focused on the passionate display of love before them. Liz whipped out her camera phone, filming them suck face.

Soul was straddling Kid, dragging his sharp teeth along his boyfriend's lower lip and begging for entry, which he was soon granted. They'd probably forgotten that they were in a public place where people could see them, either that or they just didn't care.

A group of teens walked past, obviously a few years older than us, maybe around 18 or 20. They all looked in disgust at the couple, leering or pulling faces. A stocky, blonde-haired boy stopped and gave them the finger, yelling "fags!", before running away to joins his friends.

Soul and Kid broke apart, as shocked at the outburst as the rest of us. The young reaper sat in Soul's lap, looking as if he was trying to hold back tears. Patty growled, kneeling up to get a better look at the boy.

Maka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to sit back down.

"Patty, come on, it's not worth it…"

"No! They can't talk to my friends like that! They can't talk to _anyone_ like that!"

She stood up, and marched over to where the teenagers were sat. All we could do was watch in wide-eyed horror as she pointed towards Soul and Kid, and then back towards the boy who'd insulted them.

My heart stopped as I saw him square up to her, and give her a violent shove. Thankfully it hardly moved her, and she kept her ground. Giving the boy an evil grin, she held up her two forefingers, pointing them like a gun.

The gang's ensuing laughter soon turned into shocked gasps as the fingers transformed into the barrel of a gun in a flash of neon pink light. Liz and Kid looked as surprised as the teens, I'm sure they were both convinced the demon twin pistols couldn't half-form like Soul and Tsubaki.

Patty yelled something at the offenders, causing them to run in terror, shooting us all fearful glances. The pistol walked back to us, a triumphant look on her face as she flopped back down in her seat.

"Patty…what the hell? Since when have you been able to half-form?" Liz cried.

"I dunno. A while. I just never bothered to use it, the right time never came up."

She lay backwards, staring at the sky.

Soul cleared his throat.

"Thanks…no-ones ever defended us like that before."

"Don't mention it. No-one has a right to judge someone's lifestyle choice, especially not those losers."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Tsubaki smiled warmly around the group, and softly asking, "Now that that's over, how about we go for a dip?"

I glanced over at Patty.

"Race you!"

"You're on!"

We ran, as fast as we could, whilst at the same time attempting to shove the other over. Unfortunately, I was losing. Her delicate footing helped her to run faster through the sand, whereas my giant, heavy bounds caused my feet to sink slightly with every step.

The second the blonde reached the shore, however, she froze.

Her baby-blue eyes were locked on a shoal of fish gently gliding through the shallows of the water, moving in a rhythmic pattern.

Patty backed away slowly, never moving her eyes away from the creatures.

"Hey, why've you stopped?"

"Th-the fish!"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"What if-what if they're piranhas?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Surely my film hadn't traumatised her _that_ much?

"Patty…I'm absolutely certain they're not piranhas. Look, see?"

I stood right in the middle of the group of fish, watching as they broke apart in panic. The pistol looked on in horror as they swept around my feet, doing nothing except tickle my toes every once in a while as they brushed past.

"Black Star…please…get out…"

"They're not going to hurt anyone."

"You don't know that! Please…please…"

Sighed, I stepped out of the shallow water and walked back to her. She was still trembling, albeit slightly less than before.

We sat on the soft sand and watched the others have fun. I was somewhat envious of them, but hey, I was making Patty happy. That was good enough for me.

I stretched out, casually slinging one arm around her shoulders. Thankfully, she didn't flinch away. Instead, she snuggled closer towards me. Soul, who had waded out to waist deep water with Kid on his back, caught my eye, and gave me the thumbs up.

Sucking in a deep breath, I looked at the now-content girl, and nudged her gently. She looked up at me with deep, curious eyes.

"What's up?"

"Patty…would you…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out sometime…you know…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "On a date?"

The blonde squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around me.

"OF COURSE I WOULD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK?"

Getting over the initial shock of her response, I hugged back, kissing the top of her head softly. Her hair smelt faintly like the ocean, after I'd pulled her under earlier.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough~"

"You could be more specific."

"Hmmm…let's just say, I had enough time to practise _this_ while I waited~"

Our friends, who were watching the display with amused grins, _awww_'d as Patty smashed her lips against mine, instantly bruising them. I pulled her closer, wanting her as close to me as is physically possible.

Her soft fingers ran through my hair, knotting around the locks and keeping me in place. Our tongues caught in a fierce battle, and we lay on the sand, ravaging one other's lips. Eventually, the need for air became too great, and we broke apart, panting. Maka wolf whistled, and the others cheered. I grabbed Patty's hand, holding it gently.

"Hey…you wanna try going back in the water?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…anyway, if there are piranhas out there, at least there's gonna be a kinda happy ending~"

I stopped at the very edge of the water, the calm waves lapping at our feet.

"Oh yeah?"

She gave a wide grin.

"Yup. The princess finally found her prince."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaand done! V. proud of this. **Honestly. ***tackle hugs Swifty for beta-ing most of this***

**Sooo, review...and check out these things~**

**Mah new SoulxKid video- .com/watch?v=AQTuQqrZeJk**

**H's new SoulxKid videos- .com/watch?v=4KsGtCYadR0&feature=channel_video_title**

**.com/watch?v=TkOt2vNYCtM&feature=relmfu**

**My ex's 'awesome' vlog channel XD - .com/user/thatswhatbradsaid**


End file.
